Celebrity Big Brother 5
Celebrity Big Brother 5 was the highly controversial fifth series of Celebrity Big Brother. The series was broadcast on Channel 4 in the UK, and involved a number of celebrities, referred to as 'housemates', who live in the Big Brother House with no contact with the outside world. The series saw the return of Jade Goody, who became a celebrity after appearing on Big Brother 3, arriving with her boyfriend and mother, it was the first series where family members could enter the House together. The series launched on 3 January 2007 and ran for 26 days – though originally planned to only last 25 days – with the finale on 29 January 2007. The launch show peaked at 8.2 million viewers, making it the second most-watched launch in Big Brother history. As in earlier series, Davina McCall presented the main Channel 4 show. Dermot O'Leary presented Celebrity Big Brother's Little Brother and Celebrity Big Brother's Big Brain. Russell Brand presented Celebrity Big Brother's Big Mouth, this would be Brand's last appearance as presenter. Celebrity Big Brother Diary Room Uncut, and live streaming also returned on the Official Channel 4 website and also on E4 at selected times. It was the first Celebrity Big Brother series to be shown in the 16:9 widescreen format. On 16 January 2007, this series had attracted the largest ever number of public complaints to the UK broadcasting watchdog Ofcom about a Big Brother series. The complaints received detailed concerns that housemate Shilpa Shetty had been subjected to bullying. Goody, Danielle Lloyd and Jo O'Meara's behaviour towards Shetty sparked widespread anger and demonstrations in India, where the alleged racism was reported on the news, and led Big Brothers main sponsor Carphone Warehouse to suspend its sponsorship of the show. As of 19 January 2007, a Channel 4 spokesman agreed that participants should be made aware of the controversy, probably explaining the recent explanations and apologies tendered by the housemates and their complete lack of surprise after learning about the latest eviction. One event in this series was a technical fault that affected voting lines in the eviction between Cleo Rocos, Dirk Benedict, Ian Watkins, O'Meara and Shetty. Everyone who voted was offered a refund. Any unclaimed money would be donated to charity. On 28 January 2007, Shetty was voted the winner of ''Celebrity Big Brother 5 with 63% of the final vote. Due to the furore, Celebrity Big Brother did not return until 2009; in 2008, Celebrity Big Brother was replaced by the much less publicized Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack which was broadcast on E4 only. No housemates from this series appeared in Ultimate Big Brother. As of 2013, two housemates have since died: Goody died in her sleep on 22 March 2009 aged 27 and Ken Russell died on 27 November 2011 at the age of 84. House As with all Big Brother series since Big Brother 3, the House was located in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, just north of London. Lounge (CBB5).jpg|Lounge Bedroom (CBB5).jpg|Bedroom Kitchen (CBB5).jpg|Kitchen Dining table.jpg|Dining table Garden (CBB5).jpg|Garden Jacuzzi.jpg|Garden seating area Housemates Eleven housemates entered the Celebrity Big Brother 5 house on Day 1 followed by three more housemates on Day 3. This was more than any other celebrity series to date (the regular series in 2006 has had fourteen housemates enter on Day 1). Tasks Nominations table |} Notes When Jade, Jack, and Jackiey entered the house they became "masters" along with Jermaine, Ken, and Shilpa. The other eight housemates were chosen to be their "servants" and moved to the House Next Door. It was revealed that the masters are automatically nominated for eviction in which the viewers are to vote which housemates to save, rather than evicted. Therefore, the housemate with the least number of votes is evicted. Donny, who was originally a servant, left the house on Day 3. On Day 5, Ken voluntarily left after being involved in arguments with housemates. Carole and Cleo were banned from nominating as a punishment for discussing nominations earlier. Additionally, housemates had to choose one of them to face the public vote They chose Carole On Day 10, Leo escaped the house. The nominations were cast on Day 15 and announced on Day 16. The voting package was delayed and only shown at the end of Big Brother's Big Mouth where it was also revealed that all Channel 4's profits for this vote will go to charity. There was a double eviction on Day 24 and therefore the three or more housemates were placed up for the public vote rather than the two or more housemates. If there was not a double eviction, Dirk and Jo would have faced the public vote. The voting lines originally opened on Day 22 but were reset on Day 23 due to an error which stated that viewers were to vote to save Shilpa when they were in fact voting to evict. Viewers who had voted before the lines were reset were offered a full refund with all unclaimed money and profits from the vote being donated to charity. There were no nominations in the final two days and instead the public were voting for the housemate they wished to win rather than evict. The housemates coming 5th and 6th were evicted together in a double eviction on the final night, All 4 other housemates left the house separately. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK